This invention relates to a chin and head support device and more particularly a chin and head support or brace enabling the head to move at will while allowing a rest at the chin and while supporting the weight of the head.
Other devices, including cervical collars and head supports, are seen in the art which supports the head and neck including U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,347 to Kantor; U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,401 to Herrick; U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,174 to Sarkozi; U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,467 to Walpin; U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,058 to Chang; U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,200 to Brown; U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,111 to Blackstone; U.S. Pat. No.4,712,540 to Tucker, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,176 to Najar; U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,132 to Dixon and U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,712 to Koslashed.hnke. The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Informnation Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.
Particular medical conditions limit patients to wheelchair mobility and support where the patient has limited cervical or neck muscle and head control. This invention provides a brace and support for the neck and head for the wheelchair bound patient. This invention discloses a brace assembly that supports the chin while not binding the neck or hear or restraining head and neck movement.
The shape of the brace where contacted by a patient""s chin and neck is formed to provide comfort to the chin and neck with this facilitated by the shape of the brace and of the interior foam. For use with patients, the brace assembly is small and is formed of materials which are easy to clean while offering the patient a smooth surface thus leaving the patient""s head mobile. The patient""s chin rests on the brace in the front to hold the weight of the patient""s head. The brace assembly includes affixing means including, in the preferred embodiment, velcro straps on both sides that attach to shoulder bars on a wheelchair or at other locations depending on the circumstance of the patient. An alternative embodiment, for the wheelchair bound patient, is not affixed to shoulder bars but rather to an assembly which is secured to the patient""s body presenting the brace assembly to the patient in much the same orientation as if it were affixed to a wheelchair.
The bottom edge of the brace has a opening and closing means, including a zipper, where an interior form, generally composed of foam, is inserted and removed. In the preferred embodiment a Velcro(copyright) backed slip cover is received over the top edge of the brace and can be changed as needed. This brace has a distinct front and back, with the upfacing xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d shape of the top edge supporting the chin thus making television, eye examinations and other viewing more easily accomplished. The brace assists the patient in alignment of the patient""s spine and positioning in a wheelchair or other circumstance thus reducing patient fatigue.